A Dangerous Obsession
by Jasmin Jade xx
Summary: What if Fiamma liked Miss G back? What if she played her own dirty game with her ? xx
1. Chapter 1

A Dangerous Obsession.

Hey everyone, this is the first story in the cracks part on this site I hope people start to add more xx

Miss G POV

In the beautiful English countryside, it was completely quiet, just the sounds of birds whistling, and girls laughing. It was the afternoon and boiling hot, Miss G had taken her swimming girls down for a bit of Diving to enjoy the warm weather; they hardly had warm weather, she wished she could be in a tropical island of the Caribbean or riding on elephants in India.

She signed and put her hands over her eyes to block the sun out, she watched as Fuzzy dove into the water and landed on her stomach, She shook her head 'why does that girl have to be so clumsy?' she thought to herself, she watched as Di took her dive 'Elegant as always' she thought as she stood up clapping,

"Brilliant! Radfield sets the standard"

She said as she gave Di one of her signature smiles, with Red lipstick on her full lips and hair in a wavy bun with stands of wavy shiny brown hair framing her pale face, Miss G really was the most glamorous teacher, any of the girls had ever seen, they admired and looked up to her, Di used to have a major crush on her but now she was with Poppy, all her attention was on her.

When they went for high tea, Miss G was sitting at the Staff table, drinking her tea; she was speaking to the headmistress of the school about a aristocrat Spanish girl who was coming to stay at the boarding school for a while, when she went back to her room, she sat at her dressing table looking at the post cards of tropical places that she had found over the years ,she wished she had the courage to go to all these places, to explore the world ,actually do the things that she says she does to the girls. 'I bet this aristocrat has some extraordinary tales to tell' she thought to herself.

The next morning everyone was talking about the new aristocrat ,about how pretty she was and how tropical she was, Miss G has not yet seen her, she walked up to the deck to the diving boards and sat down ,the sun was blazing hot and the girls were beginning to come from breakfast ,they too were gossiping about the new girl, Miss G was getting curios about this girl .As the girls began diving , a girl walked up the deck ,with a towel wrapped around her shoulders covering her body, Miss G sat in awe as this young girl walked towards her ,she had long brown silky hair cascading down her shoulders to her back ,she had big brown eyes and a gorgeous tanned skin colour 'she really is stunning'.

Miss G stood up and looked at the girls they had all stopped to see the new girl , as she finally reached them ,she stood there and smiled and said in a slight Spanish accent,

"Hello I am Fiamma"

Everyone smiled and said hello, but everyone knew Di hated new girls, just in case they were better than her, so they tried not to be too friendly ,just sat there smiling at her. Miss G walked up to her smiling and put her hand out,

"Well hello Fiamma, I am Miss G, and these are my swimming girls, welcome to the team"

She said smiling, shaking her hand, she felt a spark when her hand connected to Fiamma's, she looked into her eyes and felt attracted to her already.

Fiamma POV

When Fiamma walked up the deck she saw the group of girls all in matching blue swimming suites and white caps, she instantly felt out of place because of the costume she had under her tale, to make things worst they were all staring at her, she didn't know what they had heard and was hoping they didn't know the real reason she was here, her father banished her to Britain for dishonouring their family name, she had an affair with the slave..The female slave!

As she got further up the deck, she could see a women about 24 standing there looking at her, she was beautiful. She knew instantly she wanted her. When she introduced herself to the others ,this women introduced herself as Miss G and Fiamma saw how beautiful she really was ,when she shook her hands she felt something between them ,she looked into Miss G's eyes and swore she saw desire in them, She shook her hand and Miss G looked away blushing and said,

"Alright then Fiamma let's see if you're as good as you look then mmmh?"

Fiamma nodded and looked up at the diving board ,she looked around and everyone was smiling at her and cheering her on ,she looked at Miss G who was looking at her ,she swore she did see desire in her eyes , 'Mmmh let's see if I'm right, no harm in teasing' she thought with a smirk. Fiamma dropped her tale and heard some of the girls gasp, she was wearing a lilac lace up swimming costume ,she knew it was revealing but she liked the attention ,she pretended to smooth down her costume by running her hands down her body ,she could see Miss G following her hands with her eyes ,she turned round so her back was facing Miss G and bent down to pretend to stretch ,she heard Miss G gasp at that she knew it must have been a good sight ,she knew she had a perfect toned body ,she looked at her and her theory was correct ,Miss G wanted her too .

She went up the stairs and stood on the edge, everyone was cheering her on, she breathed and dove into the water, everyone clapped when she came to the surface of the water, she knew she was good, she smiled at everyone as she climbed back onto the deck and said Thank you to everyone, Miss G came running up to her smiling and said

'Brilliant! Fiamma is the one to beat girls, you should look up to Fiamma'

Fiamma just looked at her and smiled.

When the lesson finished they walked to the cabin with the showers, she was about to get in, when Miss G said,

"Fiamma could I have a word please?"

Hello hoped you liked ,please review for more next chapter will be smutty xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dangerous Obsession**

Hello guys, thank you for the reviews I got for last chapter, they really inspired me to write more, I hope you like xx

Fiamma stepped out of the wooden shower cubical, she had wrapped a towel around herself but her hair was dripping water onto the wooden floor, she stepped out to see Miss G smiling at her , she walked over to her and smiled, Miss G walked towards her and put her hand on her wet arm ,

"Fiamma, that was absolutely brilliant today, you have obviously got a talent for this, you are much better than the other girls, you have much more elegance than the others, and you could teach them a few things I'm sure, so how would you like to be the swimming captain?" Miss G asked Fiamma

"Oh yes, I would love that, thank you" Fiamma said smiling,

Fiamma was rushed out of Spain so quick by her father, that she still hasn't had time to adjust at all to a new country, she hadn't even been into her room or unpacked her belongings yet, she hadn't even had time to feel scared about being on her own, but she used to swim everyday in Spain ,it kept her mind at ease ,she felt at peace drifting with the waves , she felt so relaxed,she knew that she would start to feel at home ,if she swan again.

Miss G smiled at her and rubbed her arm again, Fiamma was beginning to think she was using any excuse to touch her , Fiamma was defiantly flattered by Miss G's attention , she was starting to get very attracted to her ,but she needed to settle in for a couple of days before she started anything.

"Ok then Fiamma, Why don't you get dressed and the girls will show you to your dorm" Miss G said

Fiamma nodded and walked with Miss G to the other girls.

-After the other girls had walked up to their shared dorm, Di pointed to the empty bed with the little cabinet next to it and said

"This is your bed; you are only allowed 5 personal belongings on your desk"

She walked off to the other side of the room where the girls were whispering and gossiping , she didn't like Fiamma at all , she was used to being the best and the most popular ,'now this exotic aristocrat has come for one day and she is already swimming captain!' Di thought angrily.

Fiamma thought Di was stuck up and could clearly see Di thought as herself as the boss , Fiamma sighed she just wanted a peaceful time hear and even though she should be upset that none of the girls were talking to her ,she didn't mind because she enjoyed the space. She unpacked her belongings and put the picture of her mum and her on the table, the picture of her home in Spain and the picture of her and Tatiana, the servant who she had an affair with, even though the affair had caused her to be banished from her home, she didn't regret it, Tatiana was her first love and always will be, she then put a posh looking pink perfume bottle on her table and finally a postcard from her mother.

She looked at the table when she was finished and sighed, she sat down on her bed and just looked at the pictures, she missed Spain and did want to go back there but she knew it was not possible right now, not until her father wanted her to. She could hear her name being whispered in the girls conversations behind her , she didn't care ,she was to exhausted from her travels to say anything ,she laid her head down on her pillow and let herself drift off to sleep.

"Fiamma!" she was woken up to , she could feel someone trying to wake her up , quite rudely in fact, She slowly opened her eyes and saw Di standing above her , she looked around and the room was pitch black , just the moon illuminating the room , she sat up and said ,

"What?"

"Miss G is doing a late night swimming lesson, and she demanded that you were to come" DI said looking jealous that Miss G had specifically asked for Fiamma.

Fiamma laid back down and said "MMH it is the middle of the night, I am not going to go anywhere!"

Di huffed and said "Well you have to it is the curriculum!"

Di pulled her out of bed and walked out of the room; Fiamma got out of bed, angry as hell and put her swimming costume on.

When she got to the dock ,she saw the other girls swimming in the cold lake , she shivered and sat down on the dock ,she put her feet in and drew them straight back out ,it was freezing , she looked at all the other girls in their swimming costumes swimming and thought ' they must be so cold'

Miss G swam up to her and pulled herself up onto the deck next to her, she looked at Fiamma and said,

"How are you enjoying England?"

"It's ok, haven't really seen any of it yet " She replied looking into the water.

"So you must be well travelled coming from such an exotic place, I have travelled in my younger days, my favourite place was India, what was yours?"

"My favourite place was Somalia, It was beautiful" Fiamma replied smiling.

Miss G smiled at her, Miss G thought that she was stunning, all she wanted to do was travel and this girl was younger than her and had already travelled the world; she felt a big connection to Fiamma, one she couldn't understand,her heart thumped when she saw Fiamma and her body shivered when she saw her body , She could understand what was happening to her.

Heya guys , I have a 2 more chapters already written up already , If I get some reviews I will post it ,I don't write for the reviews ,I write cause I love to Write ,but they sure do help me to know that people are reading this ,Thank you xxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous obsession 

AN: Hello sorry for the wait and Here is the new chapter , I just wanted to thank all the people that have viewed this story and reviewed it ,it means a lot and really encourages me , I would Love to thank CalypsoCoast for the lovely support, anyway on with the story ...

It had been 2 weeks since Fiamma had arrived at the English boarding school. Fiamma was starting to finally settle down, the other girls were still not sure whether to talk to her or not in case they angered Di, Fiamma didn't mind though, she released the quiet.

At breakfast, Fiamma was sitting at the table with all the other girls including Di Radfield; she was staring off into space while the other girls were chatting about meaningless things.

Miss G was sitting at the staff table like she did every morning; she noticed Fiamma was staring off into space; she frowned, trying to figure out what she was thinking about. She hadn't had a chance to speak with Fiamma since the night at the lake but she had always found chances to stare at her beauty. Miss G couldn't stop thinking about her these past 2 weeks, her dreams were filled with visions of the young Spanish girl doing unimaginable things to her. She sometimes caught Fiamma staring at her too with those sexy brown eyes, she wondered if this desire was two sided.

Miss G hadn't realised she was staring at Fiamma until her thoughts were interrupted by one of the girls dropping her plate, sending porcelain flying all over the floor, as the matrons ran to clear it up and she looked back at Fiamma, who was now staring back at her with a smirk on her face, Miss G looked down at her plate blushing as she realised that Fiamma had seen her staring at her.

After breakfast, the girls had gone for their morning baths; they each had 15 minutes in there. Fiamma was lying back in the warm water, letting her long brown hair float in the water, she sighed as she ran a soapy hand over her face, she really missed her home, but she knew she couldn't go back there for a while yet. Fiamma sat up in the bath and began washing her body, her thoughts then went on the mysterious Miss G, she enjoyed teasing Miss G when she had the chance, she hadn't quite figured her out yet but Fiamma knew straight away that Miss G lusted after her.

Fiamma had always liked girls, ever since she could remember but they had always been her age or younger, she especially like the girls who were innocent, she loved to teach them about how to be sexual, but she had never lusted after a older women and she suddenly felt the urge to find out what sex would be like with an older women.

Fiamma looked at the wooden clock on the bathroom wall and noticed she still had 10 minutes left, she looked around and saw that the door was locked, she leaned against the back of the bath and opened her legs under the water, she started to rub the soap all over breasts making them instantly hard, she moaned at the sensation, she ran her hands down her stomach and the inside of her thighs, giving her Goosebumps, she gently rubbed her fingers over her now wet pussy , she bit her lip to stop herself moaning too loudly, she started rub her clit with one finger , she closed her eyes and thought about running her tongue over Miss G's wet pussy and she imaged sucking her swollen clit , Fiamma stuck two fingers into her now soaking pussy and pumped in and out fast while the other finger was rubbing her clit, she imagined Miss G's naked body writhing about in pleasure while Fiamma was between her legs fucking her with her tongue , Fiamma felt the familiar build up in her stomach as she continued to pump two fingered in and out of her pussy furiously , Fiamma eyes shot open as a massive wave of pleasure ran over and she sunk under water to stop her from screaming out Miss G's name. She came up for air and lent against the bath panting, she had never had an orgasm like that before and the only thing she could think of was 'She needed to have Miss G'!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update, I have just been so busy at work, but here it is xxx**

The next day, when the girls were in flower arrangement class, Fiamma was exhausted, she kept having really erotic dreams about Miss G all night, she barely got any sleep. Fiamma was at one wooden desk with Fuzzy and the other swimming girls were at the opposite desk, she could hear them giggling about something, all she heard was the fuzzy's name, she looked at Fuzzy and she could tell Fuzzy was sad that they were talking and giggling about her, she rolled her eyes at them and said in her Spanish accent,

"Fuzzy, Do not listen to them, they are being a bunch of idiots, they are just jealous because you can make friends that aren't in their tight little annoying circle"

Fuzzy laughed at that and said,

"Do you really think so Fiamma, There always laughing at me"

"Fuzzy, they are all stupid, do not take offence, and just know what you are better than them."

"Thank you Fiamma" Fuzzy said smiling.

"Fiamma, Fuzzy you and the other girls are going swimming with Miss G, pack your things up please" Mrs. Peters said.

Fiamma looked around Fuzzy who was packing and saw Miss G looking at her, when she saw that Fiamma was staring back, Miss G smiled at her with those lucius red lips. Fiamma packed up her things quietly and walked in line with the other girls.

Miss G was walking in front and Fiamma had a perfect view of her beautiful arse in her tight black skirt, Fiamma's dreams came flooding back to her and she couldn't help but blush.

When they got to the diving boards on the lake, Miss G said,

"Alright girls let's see what you can do, I want to see your best dive into the water"

Di started off by walking in front of the line and walking onto the diving board, no one complained because they knew Di thought of herself as the boss, so they had learnt to overtime. Miss G clapped at everyone's dive even though they could do a lot better. Every so often Fiamma would look over to Miss G and catch her staring at her with a strange look in her that she could quite place, Fiamma was so intrigued with Miss G, she needed to have her.

Miss G had been thinking about Fiamma nonstop and it was driving her mental, the exotic new girl came to the school only two weeks ago and already Miss G was smitten by her. When she came to get the girls for swimming she saw Fiamma stare at her, she knew that Fiamma wanted her too but there was something about her that just simply intrigued her. Miss G liked Fiamma, she thought she was stunning and sexy and everything about her was sexual, but she also wanted to be friends with her, to share her stories about travelling, she wanted to go places with this girl.

When they were lining up Miss G was trying to focus on all the girls dives but she couldn't stop herself from staring at Fiamma, she had a little lilac lace swimming costume on and it showed so much skin, Miss G wanted to taste every part of her creamy olive skin, even when Fiamma caught her staring she didn't stop herself, she needed Fiamma!

When Fiamma took her turn she climbed up the wooden ladder , purposely sticking her bum out just a little , when she heard Miss G gasp , she smiled and carried on to the top. She stood at the diving board, arms raised above her head and leaped off the diving board into the clear calm English water. When she surfaced she heard everybody clapping, she smiled at that, and looked over at Miss G who was clapping very enthusiastically, and next her was Di giving her the most evilest looks possible. Fiamma swam to the dock and pulled herself up, Miss G came running to her and said to everybody,

"Wasn't she brilliant? I think we know who the best was today don't we?"

Everybody agreed, except Di who was looking over at everybody with daggers, she hated not being the centre of attention; she hated not being the best! Di stormed off back to the school, no one noticed though as all the attention was on Fiamma.

At the end of the lesson Miss G said,

"Right everybody go and get changed, Fiamma could you stay and help me with something please?"

Fiamma nodded and wondered what she needed help with, there was no equipment out? When everybody had gone Miss G walked up to Fiamma and sat down on the bench that was on the dock, she patted to her left and said,

"Sit down Fiamma"

Fiamma sat down next to her and went dizzy when her perfume drifted over to her, it was intoxicating, it smelt like roses and lavender, her two favourite smells. Miss G turned to her and said,

"I will be honest Fiamma; I am very intrigued by you"

"Oh?" Fiamma asked curiously

"Yes ever since you came here, I have not stop thinking of you, I always have the need to be with you, I think your beautiful and stunning and quite frankly I am very attracted to you" Miss G said looking into Fiamma's big beautiful eyes.

Fiamma was in shock , she didn't think Miss G would be this straight forward , she knew she liked her back but she never thought she would admit it so quickly. Fiamma looked at her for a while and said in her gorgeous accent,

"I want you too, and I knew that you liked me, I could see it in your eyes, I know when a women is turned on"

Miss G bit her lip and that, she didn't think that Fiamma had been with a girl before but she was obviously mistaken, it all made more sense now. Miss G didn't know what to say she was speechless and horny

"See I can tell you're turned on for me right now, Miss"

Miss G's breathing started to get heavier and her pupils were dilating , Fiamma smirked and leaned over and captured her red lips with hers, she opened her mouth and let her tongue entwine with Miss G's , they were both panting when Fiamma pulled away , she stood up and said ,

"It was nice talking to you Miss"

Fiamma started walking down the dock with a huge smile on her face, she loved to tease.

Meanwhile Miss G was trying to catch her breath from that amazing kiss and was watching Fiamma walk away from her. ' I know what I need to do know' she thought with a smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updating since July, My laptop broke and has only just got fixed, Please don't hate me **** x**

**Quick note – I know this movie was set in the 1930's but I couldn't find the exchange rate of 1930's money , so money wise is modern x **

**Warning -Mature scenes a head **

The next morning when Fiamma woke up, she stretched out and stood up and walked into the bathroom to have a quick bath. When she was finished she dried herself off and got dressed. All Fiamma kept thinking about all last night and this morning was Miss G, she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, that mind blowing kiss!

Today was Saturday so all the girls were allowed into the local village for 4 hours. None of the girls had parents to send them money so the head of the school allocated them pocket money of 5 pound each week, luckily Fiamma's mother secretly sent her money behind her father's back, so she had 20 pound to spend in the village today.

When Fiamma walked down into the dinner hall to have breakfast, she noticed that Miss G was sitting at the diving girls table , Fiamma's heart started to beat really fast as she got closer to Miss G. Fiamma took the seat opposite Miss G and smiled at the other girls. Fiamma looked down at her plate that had been set for her by one of the girls and began nibbling at her slice of toast, she could feel Miss G's eyes on her and when she looked up and she meet Miss G's eyes and the memory of yesterday both went through them, Miss G blushed and looked away, Fiamma smirked at that.

Midway through their breakfast Fiamma was lost in her own thoughts, she was dying to be with Miss G but she knew teasing her first would make it so much better, it was getting harder to be around Miss G though. Fiamma poured herself a drink, she then picked up the newspaper and started to read it when she felt someone touch her kneecap, she thought maybe someone had accidently brushed against, so she paid no attention to it but when she felt that hand grab her leg, she looked over to see who it was but no one was looking at her, they were all talking to the person next to them. Fiamma felt the hand slowly travel up her thigh, she looked up again and saw Miss G looking at her with lust in her eyes, that's when Fiamma realised who was caressing her leg.

Di called Miss G's name to get her attention and Miss G turned to Di to talk to her, her hand still on Fiamma's bare thigh. Miss G's hand travelled more up her thigh until it got to the hem of her dress, Fiamma's eyes widened when she felt her hand go under her dress and toy with the edge of her panties, She looked over at Miss G who was still talking to Di, keeping a perfect straight face, Fiamma couldn't believe how normal she was acting, But she knew if anyone looked under the table right now they would see the beloved Miss G's hand up her students dress.

Miss G pushed open Fiamma's legs with her hand and pushed her panties to the side. Fiamma who was starting to breath heavier now was trying so hard not to moan , she hadn't even been touched their yet and she was already soaking , She was trying not to squirm but when Miss G's fingers slid through her wet folds, they both gasped quietly. Miss G looked over at Fiamma and continued exploring the young girl's folds, they locked eyes with each other and Miss G could see Fiamma wanted to moan but she couldn't. Miss G was soaking wet, she knew she shouldn't be doing this; she could get caught at anytime but the fact that she was touching Fiamma's pussy made her soaking.

Miss G's Thumb brushed Fiamma's clit and Fiamma whimpered and bucked her hips into Miss G's hands. Miss G couldn't believe how wet Fiamma was for her, She looked around to make sure no one had spotted her touching he student and when she was satisfied no one was ,she slipped her middle finger into Fiamma's pussy while her thumb brushed her clit , Fiamma's eyes shut tightly when she slid her finger in her and Fiamma put her hand over her mouth to stop her from moaning , she couldn't handle this anymore , she knew she wouldn't be able stay quiet when she was going to cum and that was going to be soon! She had to make her stop it before they both embarrassed themselves.

Miss G knew Fiamma was close; she wanted to make her cum all over her hand, Just as she felt Fiamma tighten around her finger, Fuzzy dropped her knife on the floor and went to pick it up from under the table, Miss G pulled her fingers out of Fiamma and back onto her lap so she wouldn't catch them, Fiamma looked at Miss G and groaned, she was just about to cum!

Miss G smirked and pulled her hands up onto the table, when Di said,

"Miss, you have juice on your fingers, did you spill some?"

Everybody turned to look at Miss G to see what Di was talking about, Fiamma smirked at her expecting her to not have an answer but Miss G said,

"Oh yes Di, I didn't realise"

Miss G stuck her fingers into her mouth a sucked off Fiamma's juice and said,

"Mmmmh Tastes wonderful" She said looking at Fiamma's shocked face.

Miss G smirked to herself and stood up,

"Well Girls I hope you have a pleasant walk around the village and I will see you this evening, bye girls"

She looked at Fiamma once more and winked at her, No one else saw but Fiamma. Miss G walked off toward her room to sort out her own problem that was beginning to seep through her underwear.

**Hey guys did you like? Please don't forget to review; I love it when you review so I know what you think. Thank you **

**I will be updating regularly now.**

**P.S- I am always open to ideas x**


End file.
